


Set For Me Again

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: From a young age Keiji Akaashi never believed in soulmates or the purpose they served. They were just people who were going to leave the earth as was he. Soulmates, that word had no meaning to him, after all they were just the same as everyone else so what gave them a special purpose he would ask himself. They weren't superhuman and they weren't extraordinary so why had others believed in them?
Relationships: Bokuto koutarou/ Akaashi keiji
Kudos: 3





	Set For Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



Akaashi sat in class, his teacher screeching on about all the mysteries the world held as Akaashi kept a steady uncertain gaze on those around him. They seemed to be wrapped up in each other. Didn't they know that they were only going to get hurt in the end when their lover died? He shook his head, turning back to his notebook. The page blank waiting to have words displayed on it. He slammed his pencil down on the desk holding his head in pain as it throbbed. His vision swimming blackened pools around him before he blacked out. 

***  
Gunmetal blue eyes fought to open under the musty light. Finally with enough energy he opened them slowly. His head hurt immensely and he couldn't tell where he was. The walls were too bright and hurt his eyes and was that crying he heard? Slowly turning his head he found his mom sitting in a chair wiping at her eyes. He attempted to call out to her but his throat ached as he tried to pour words from his chapped lips. His limbs hurt no they felt inflamed he thought. Timidly he opened his mouth praying for a sound to emerge and for his mom to tell him it was okay. A short rasp caught through the air catching the young woman's attention "Keiji! Honey, I'm here." She rushed over to the bed holding her son's hand in her own. Her voice light and eyes puffy. "You blacked out at school again Keiji. Doctor's are working as fast as they can to see what's wrong." Akaashi nodded his throat dancing on nails as tears welled in his eyes. 

"W-will I be a-alright?" He asked his body quivering from the stale air surrounding them. "I don't know unfortunately. I can't guarantee you'll be alright either, just know that I will always love you-" 

"S-so it is ba-ad then?" Akaashi coughed at the stale air entering his lungs as he smiled "n-no need to lie. I'll die anyway right." He let out a small laugh that ruffled his chest. "Please don't talk like that Keiji-" the boy sat up upon his bones protesting "there's no need to hide it! I'll be gone and you'll be on your own like you were seventeen years ago!" Shouted, Akaashi in anger he coughed, lurching over to spill his contents into a pale blue bucket. "Your father-" the weak boy glared at his mother wiping his sticky mouth. "He left you when I was born. He left us for some wife with five children! He knew what he was doing when he hurt you. He called them family over us and continued working on his life not with us-" 

"Keiji Akaashi that is enough!" His mother shouted "why are you defending him mom? He broke your heart. He hurt you and you find that okay?" Akaashi shook his head, his vision clouding as he fell back against the rough bed. "Keiji-" his mother called out to him screaming when he began to convulse. Her tears dripped profusely from her eyes as she watched him. She fumbled for the button for assistance. "Ma'am! Get her out of here!" A nurse in blue shouted aided Akaashi as his mother was dragged away. "No- my son! Keiji- it's okay!" She shoved her weight toward the doctor's trying to get to the boy. 

***   
"Is Ms. Akaashi here?" Asked a tall male in a white coat. "Yes! Is he- is my son okay!" She stood frantically "we'd like to transfer Keiji to a different hospital-" 

"What's wrong with him? He was fine and he- just yesterday it felt like he was an infant-"   
"Ma'am, Keiji will be transferred to the hospital two hours from here. We believe we don't have a valid diagnosis for your son-" Ms. Akaashi nodded "okay, when will he be transferred?" She calmly asked her voice shaky ''tomorrow morning. As of now he is in stable condition and you're able to see him again. He may be asleep so just keep your voice at a minimum for him for the time being." She nodded "thank you doctor" she followed him back to the eggshell white room where the teenager lay with tubes in his arms and a breathing mask over his face. "Keiji, I'm sorry for all of this. I shouldn't have defended your father, you were right." She pushed strands of sweaty hair from his eyes lightly kissing his forehead. "Tomorrow morning you get to leave. You'll be going two hours away and I promise to not leave you." She clasped his larger hand squeezing lightly.

When the sun rose painting the sky pink and orange, the doctor's prepared Akaashi's transfer. They loaded him in an ambulance sending him off with his mother. 

When they arrived they laid Akaashi on the soft sheets letting him rest up before his scans. 

***   
When he woke up he was wheeled into a room with machines where they instantly saw a flaw. His skull lit up ever so lightly, the doctor quickly wrote something down before helping Akaashi back in the wheelchair. He was wheeled back to the now colored room where he was staying. The walls painted soft like cotton candy soothing his worries. "Ms. Akaashi, it appears your son has early onset dementia." Keiji's mother erupted into sobs sliding down to the floor "my boy, Keiji I didn't know I'm so sorry!" She scrubbed at her face drying her tears. "M-mom I-" he held out his arm trying to reach her. His vision blurred with tears as he cried, crumbling into himself. 

*** A few days later*** 

"Akaashi, hey" Kenma smiled at him sadly "let's get some fresh air yeah?" He asked helping Akaashi stand "yeah sure" he spoke monotone while sitting in the wheelchair. Kenma wheeled him out into the hall, the chair bumping into a patient. "I'm sorry, here let me help you up." Kenma extended a hand to the stranger steadying him to his feet. "Thanks! I'm Bokuto Koutarou! He held out his hand shaking Kenma's "Kenma Kozume" he answered flatly "Keiji Akaashi" introduced the boy below them. "Pleasure to meet you both." He smiled but Akaashi could see it wasn't genuine. "Bokuto, you seem to be very uplifting for being in a hospital?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow "well Akaashi, I'm just making the most with the time I have left here" he smiled "oh I apologize" the boy looked down at his lap "it was insensitive of me to assume." 

"Nonsense, I'm here because I have narcolepsy well and I broke my arm." He hinted to the sling "I have early onset dementia." Akaashi mumbled, afraid to say it any louder. 

Bokuto nodded "I'm sorry Akaashi, I'm glad it was caught in an early stage though." He smiled warmly, setting Akaashi's cheeks ablaze. "Say Akaashi, before I get tired would you like to go see the snow with me? It's very pretty here." Bokuto glanced out the window from afar. "Kenma-" the blond nodded "go have a childhood you two" he smiled lightly watching as the two boys laughed getting further away into the distance. 

***  
Bokuto: Hey Hey Hey Akaashi   
[2:30 am]

Akaashi: Hi Bokuto-san  
[2:32 am]

Bokuto: Can't sleep either?  
[Read]

Akaashi rolled over, setting his phone away from him as tears fell down his face. "If only you knew Bokuto" he let his eyes roam on the ceiling, the dark making his anxiety spike. 

When the morning came Akaashi laid silent his eyes still glued to the ceiling as he breathed slowly. "Akaashi!" A cheerful voice came greeting the boy. "Bokuto hi" he mumbled "what is it Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, sitting down on the wooden chair beside the bed. "Bokuto I-" Akaashi sighed "it'll only get worse if we keep in touch. What if one day I wake up and forget you completely? Bokuto I don't want to forget you because truthfully you've given me the best year here in the hospital. Even with your arm healed you still visit me-" 

"Akaashi-" 

"I just don't get it I mean. We both met and it was both the best and worst year of my life and Bokuto Koutarou I don't want to forget you. Now now or in the future because you've made me the happiest this year." 

"Akaashi, listen your arm!" Bokuto pointed to the male's arm "K.B." he spoke, glancing up at Akaashi who cried. "This can't be happening Bokuto I won't be able to remember you and now we're fated as soulmates." Bokuto held the teary eyed teen in a hug. "I know Akaashi, I know." He rocked the boy gently in his embrace lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

***   
"Hey Akaashi" Bokuto took silent strides toward the male who was glancing out the window. "Yes?" His voice was hoarse "Akaashi it's me Bokuto." He spoke, joining Akaashi at the window "Bokuto?" He closed his gunmetal blue eyes rubbing his temples. "Yeah" Bokuto nodded "that's a pretty name." Akaashi spoke, turning toward him with a smile. "Akaashi wait- y-you actually forgot." Bokuto pushed back his tears "yeah my name. It means horned owl." He laughed lightly "it's very fitting I must say." Akaashi chuckled, his eyes no longer as bright as they used to be. "So Bokuto, what are you doing here?" Bokuto breathed out shakily "I'm here because I have narcolepsy." He reminded the boy lightly. The dark haired male nodded turning back to the window. "Hey Bokuto, would you like to go play around in the snow with me?" The dual haired male shook his head "you should stay in here your skin and bone Akaashi. You'd freeze out there." Akaashi turned to the taller male "can we atleast open the window?" He pouted "not all the way. But I'm sure it won't hurt for either of us to feel the snow." 

***  
The next year Bokuto surprised Akaashi every evening hoping he'd remember something of their past. "Bokuto, I'm cold. Can we cuddle?" Akaashi asked, peering at the boy with a grin. "Of course" he complied, laying on the small bed. Akaashi climbed on top of him listening to his heartbeat as they sat in the silence. "Hey Bokuto?" Akaashi mumbled "yeah Keiji?" He answered "these letters on my wrist. Do you think they're my soulmate?" 

"Maybe" Bokuto replied, silent tears coating his cheeks falling into Akaashi's hair. "Do you have a soulmate or a mark?" The boy asked "K.A." he choked out covering his mouth from his wretched cries. 

Weeks later the siren of the hospital wailed a code blue. Akaashi Keiji and Koutarou Bokuto lay hand in hand deceased. Keiji passed from complications due to amnesia and Bokuto from a broken heart. Both living on together happily elsewhere.


End file.
